In the case of machine tools and/or production machines, in which case the expression production machines should also be understood as meaning automatic handling machines, shafts and/or spindles, for example, are moved within a production process in order to process a workpiece. The shafts and/or spindles which in this case, by way of example, describe a relative movement between a tool and a workpiece, are referred to as so-called processing units. The shafts and/or spindles are associated with a so-called channel for processing. The movement orders to the processing unit are predetermined and described in the channel, in the form of a part program. The part program is transferred within the machine's numerical control to an interpreter, which converts the part program to an appropriate machine code.
EP 1 282 020 A2 discloses a method for storage of data for an industrial controller. The industrial controller provides open-loop and/or closed-loop control for automation apparatuses, in particular in a factory environment.
Specifically defined routines are stored in a program memory for data management and carry out individual tasks in conjunction with file handling. A higher-level program can call up these routines. The higher-level program may include instructions by means of which an Internet link is used in order to interchange data with external units. This higher-level program is independent of the actual control tasks of the industrial controller.
EP 0 766 156 A1 discloses a programmable logic controller which receives sensor signals, for example from an appliance to be controlled, processes the data, and emits actuator signals. At a separate time from these processes, data communication can take place with external subscribers in order to interchange data, such as parameters that can be used.